Yo Ho, Yo Ho!
by Kare Nobody
Summary: From being the only child of the well known pirate, Brimstone Burton, and a pirate in training; then a hostage whore and then back to a pirate? And better yet she's teamed up with Jack Sparrow? What will happen with these two? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was very cold and I shrank in terror but corrected myself when I remembered how I promised myself that I would never let a man see me scared. He dropped his pants and I looked away from his manly parts, although I made a mental check that there WAS a reason why he wore big hats. He took his dirty and greasy hands and placed them on my face and forced me into a wet, slobbery kiss. It felt like I was kissing a fish. His right hand roamed all over me and then started to shred my "whore" dress.

His hot tongue wandered down my neck and made my flesh crawl, and not in the good way. Just when he was getting ready to tear off my corset and take me finally I heard a splintering crack and then shouts from outside on the deck. The bastard slapped me in the face and then hobbled off to see what was the matter, but I knew though. He turned around and looked me in the eye.

"Stay you stupid whore." He commanded harshly.

Like hell I was going to do that. I shakily stood up; now that I was left tin peace I screamed my fear out. Once I had gained control of my emotions again I laced up my corset when the cabin shook and I tumbled over. Oh to hell I was going to die in the God forsaken cabin. I ran out of the room once I had gotten back up and onto the deck and past the captain who saw me. He ran after me and pinned me against the railing. He started to choke me and I gasped for air but none came in. A cannon ball came crashing in on my right side and took out the railing I was leaning against. I fell backwards but the captain caught his balance and I was sent spiraling into the water.

My body screamed in pain as the sting of the collision of the water and my body. I sank under water and then a wave from a cannon ball pushed me further away from the ship. I pushed my way back up to the surface and gasped for air, taking some water into me as well. A current pushed me under again. I flipped over and tried to swim back up but my vision was growing blurry. I pushed though, and I broke to the surface one last time and saw the ship that had held me captive for so long burn down into Davy Jones's locker, or so I hoped. I heard yells but they weren't making any sense to me. My eyes rolled back into my head and I heard a nearby splash but then everything went black.

Jack drug the girl onto the deck with him. He took his dagger and cut the corset off of her body. He pushed down onto her chest and then opened her mouth and pushed air into her lungs and then pushed down onto her chest again. Water sputtered from her mouth and she started coughing. She cracked her eyes open and sat up straight.

"Not another bloody pirate ship!" She said shooting up.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped back onto the deck. Her chest moved only a little and the color was appearing back in her cheeks. Jack looked over to the man with his pants down.

"That's my whore!" The man said rather obsessed.

"Toss him for the sharks." Jack said rather darkly.

His crew lifted the man up. "Wait!" Jack barked.

Jack withdrew Billy's sword a tested it's sharpness. He then handed it to Billy and nodded toward the man's not so manly parts. Jack turned around a smirked as he heard a ear piercing scream and then a splash into the water. That man would never misuse a woman's company ever again.

"Put her in my cabin." Jack said as he took out his compose and checked it.

His crew obeyed him and carried the girl off to Jack's cabin. The wind had picked up. Something was brewing. Something bad.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to a cool, musky cabin. Great, back at square one again and I was disappointed to see I was still alive too. I sat up gently and rubbed my head in pain, feeling a rather small bump there, lovely. I looked around more. The cabin color was black, kind of dark and gloomy if you asked me. I swung my legs over and stood up finding I was only wearing the shirt that I had under my corset. Speaking of I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw it lying on a table full of dusty old maps. I walked over and frowned when I saw the lace had been cut. Well, at least I never had to wear the God damned thing again. I tossed it aside and started to pace around with my hands glued to my hips. I was wearing anything much but I had to get out of here and find whoever was in charge.

Making up my mind I marched toward the doors leading to the deck and flung them open. I stepped outside and I raised my head high. I started to walk toward the dead center of the ship, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw men dropping what they were doing and staring at me opened mouth. It disgusted me the way a pirate looked at a woman as if she were nothing but a piece of meat. I turned around toward the small group of men that had gathered behind me.

"Who here on this God damned vessel is the captain! Hmm? Any of you know or do you just not have a captain?" I asked placing my hands on my hips and glared at the group of men.

"That'd be me love." Said a voice behind me. I spun around to find chocolate eyes that matched mine. Never had I seen the same eyes except when I looked into a mirror.

"Is that so?" I sneered.

"Yes, I am the greatly know Captain Jack Sparrow!" This Jack Sparrow person said with a bow.

"Never heard of him." I coughed.

"Really?" Jack said with questioning eyes.

"Yes. Really. Now what is your business with keeping me here?" I asked bluntly.

"You don't want to be a pirate anymore Lizzy?" Jack asked.

"Excuse me? How do you know my name?" I asked questioning him.

"I don't know your name. I said you're not restricted to my ship, the Black Pearl, but that you don't have much choice of going anywhere because its here or that big blue wet thing out there. Savvy?" Jack said pacing back and forth.

"Oh. Well how soon will you be going to port then?" I asked glad to hear I wasn't being held hostage.

"Oh I'd say we're about what, two day travel from Tortuga?" Jack said turning to the man on his right.

"Aye Jack! Two days travel." The man said.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs. There you have it miss. We'll sail you to Tortuga and drop you off there. We need to stock up on rum anyways." Jack said turning to the crew, which gave a joyful cheer of pleasure.

"I don't know how to thank you!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"You could start by doing me and my crew a favor by putting on some clothes before we give into our weak man temptations." Jack said turning my way giving me a charming smile.

"Oh yes. Uh clothes…" I strained. What clothes? I had none.

"Don't fret my love. In my cabin there's a chest full of some clothes I picked up from other ships. Pick something out that you like." Jack said smiling at me.

"Ok. Thanks." I blushed.

I turned around and the sea of men made way for me. I walked into the cabin and closed the doors. Once the door clicked shut I sighed a huge sigh of relief. I spotted the great big oak chest in the corner. I opened it and began sorting through the clothes. There were some really pretty dresses and even an exotic Arabian outfit, just like the one my father got me when I was little. I spotted a black corset and decided to go from there. I laced it up tight but not to wear it would cut off my breathing circulation. I then found a pair of faded worn black pants. I slipped them over my legs and saw that fit tightly over the curves. I then slipped on a pair of worn brown boots. I also took a triangular hat from the chest.

I walked over to the mirror that was in the cabin and looked over my choice of outfit; not total boyish but all of the comfortable benefits of dressing like a boy. I walked out of the cabin but before opening the door I picked up a sword and looped it around my waist.

The setting sun hit my skin as I wandered out of the cabin onto the deck. I looked around and decided to lean against the rail for some fresh sea air. I stared at the pretty colors of the sunset. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear someone lean right beside me.

"Rum love?" Jack said in a slurred voice.

"Oh thanks." I said taking a swig from his bottle I handed it back to him but he gestured me to keep it.

"So it seems to me that you don't like pirates all that much." Jack said.

"You're right but I don't like British Navy much either." I said taking another swing from the bottle flinching at my harsh past life.

"And why is that?" Jack asked turning his head toward mine with his back up against the railing.

"You know my father was a great pirate." I said.

"Really?" Jack asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, and a great father." I continued; this rum was getting to my head.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"British bastards came along and attacked my dad's ship. I was put in a boat and was set out to sea my father. I saw his ship go under, and I can't remember much. Then that bastard pirate found me and raised me to be his whore. Made me watch when he was with his other lady lovers, to take notes he said." I said spitting into the sea and turned over so my back was on the railing too.

"Tough life love." Jack said taking the bottle from me to take a swing and then gave it back to me.

"Yeah, a tough life." I said staring into the pink sky.

"So do you know anything about this pirating stuff?" Jack asked.

"Well sure! Hah! My dad taught me how to shoot and wield a sword and to lie, mother didn't like that at all!" I said giving a hearty laugh. This was some good rum.

"How about showing Jack some of your tricks then?" Jack said pulling me to him.

"You know if I wasn't so drunk I would have to slap you for that." I said smiling.

"I know. Now come on. Withdraw your sword." Jack said.

I withdrew my sword as he did. We clashed swords and the sound of our blades cut into the dead night. After what seemed like hours and many more swigs from the bottle we both fell down to the deck floor. Giggling like crazy.

"You know I never got your name love." Jack said pulling me to his chest.

"It's Lizzy." I murmured.

"Hmm, that sounds familiar to me." He said scratching his chin.

But I had already fallen asleep on his chest, beneath the starry sky.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning with my head pounding and my vision foggy. I looked down besides me and saw that I was on top of Jack Sparrow; his arm around my waist. I slapped him in the face as hard as I could.

"Bloody hell! What did I do to deserve that?" Jack muttered.

"That's for trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me! And don't you dare try to say I wasn't going to because trust me I know!" I yelled at him. "Low life dog!" I added under a harsh breath.

"I wasn't trying to! I thought we were best friends love?" Jack called out to me as I walked away.

I turned around and withdrew my sword. I threw it randomly and it hit right in-between his legs not to far off from his area. "You stay away from me Jack Sparrow!" I yelled continuing onward with my rampaging march.

Through out that day Jack was always near me but not too close, afraid I guess of what I might do to him. I glanced out of the corner of eyes sometimes and always would I find him staring at me. Like a lost puppy wanting a home to belong to. A home. I needed a place to belong to too. I felt kind of bad for my previous actions.

I still kept my distance though. I stalked him now. I saw what kind of a captain he really was and boy was I worried for him. I knew in the pit of my stomach that he was going to end up killing himself. I frowned. Although I hadn't seen him in the past hour and I was getting curious.

"Hello love!" Jack said popping out from behind me.

I screamed and tripped backwards and almost went over board but his firm hand grasped mine as if he was scared to let go. A loving hand almost. I looked at him fully and sober now and good Lord was he beautiful. Daft but beautiful.

"God are you trying to kill me in one form or another?" I asked regaining my balance.

"I'm sorry but I thought it would be poor to leave things as they were; wouldn't want to give pirates an even worse name in your book now would I?" Jack asked holding his hands up.

"I suppose you're right. I'm sorry it's just so hard for me to trust a pirate, or men to be exact." I sighed knowing it was the harsh truth.

"I can understand." Jack said folding his arms.

"And to think that awful bastard still might be out there." I sighed again.

"Yeah in Davy Jones' locker." Jack said with a laugh.

"Excuse me?" I said turning around.

"I know what he did to you, what he was trying to do to you, and what he hoped he would do to you; even made the mistake of pointing you out to me. Called you his whore." Jack said looking at his compass and frowning.

"Where is he now?" I asked but Jack was silent, messing with his compass. "Jack! Where is he?" I almost screamed now.

"With the fishes now love." He said closing it and sticking it back on his belt and then walked away; and that is when I realized that Jack Sparrow saved me from my worst threat and that he was a pirate and a man, but a good one.

I didn't see Jack that night or any of today. It was evening now and I could see the port in clear distance. I heard footsteps behind me and I spun around to see Jack smiling at me. He came besides me and handed me his compass.

"Open it." He said just looking out at the sea. "Take one good look at where it points and then give it back to me."

"Alright." I said.

I opened the little black case and the needle spun round and then stopped and I saw where it pointed. It was towards Jack. I closed it and gave it back to him. A pirate with a broken compass, I'm sure that was handy. We both looked at the sky now not saying a word. I was still wondering what was the reason of the broken compass. Somebody shouted "Land Ho!" and I felt the ship jerk to a stop. Jack got up to leave.

"It points to the thing you want the most." Jack said over his back and went along his merry way.

He left me there, opened mouthed. Mr. Gibbs came along and told me to get off. So I did, and my first step in Tortuga was a shock. The streets were busy with pirates and fellow whores. I shook the looming thought from my mind and set off to do what I had originally planned; to find survivors from my father's ship and possibly my father.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys I forgot to write that this is a mirror Fanfic to Ch-ch-ch-Cherry Bomb who is writing A Pirate's Life for Me! You should go check it out if you want to understand the WHOLE story! Well hope you guys are enjoying!

I took a step into the small, old musky shop. It was a gypsy's shop and I was told that the woman there might be able to tell me about my father. The shop was old and dusty, full of unusual things from the other side. I walked among the dusty shelves filled with the dark and the creepy. I returned to the front counter and waited.

A lady dressed in what seemed like scraps to me entered the room. Her hair was white and tainted with dirt and some strands were braided. I waited for her as she shuffled away to the countertop that was only a plank of wood. She looked at me with piercing eyes; one of them as blue as the Caribbean and the other an icy pale blue, almost as if it were winter itself trapped there.

"I know what you're here for." The old woman said pointing a crooked finger at me.

"Great. That can just save you and me some time if we just cut to the chase." I said uncomfortable with her judging eyes looking at me.

"I do not know where Brimstone Burton is child but I do know that, in order to obtain what was wanted so long ago you must first acquire what you desire now. He will help you with your quest. He has something that could help find your father! But if you diddle dally and longer your chance will be lost and thus ending your life with much misery as you sink lower into Davy Jones's locker! Now go child! Run with wind! You know where he's at! I said go now!" The woman yelled at me.

I ran out of the shop and into the streets of the busy world. I had no idea whatsoever of what that woman said but strangely me heart was screaming, "Yes! Yes! YES! She's right!" and I had to find him quick. I knew he was only here for a short time. I knew where the tavern was and I didn't stop running until I was there.

It was a rather rowdy place with crude language flying left and right. I noticed a familiar face of a wench I had met long ago on the ship. My eyes then shifted to a long line and decided to start there and ask if anyone had seen Jack. I pulled up the hood of my traveling cloak that I had bought here in port.

I jumped in line behind this round pirate who was chugging a large bottle of some sort of alcoholic beverage. I poked him with one of my slender fingers as it sunk into his rather plump skin. The man turned around, clearly drunk out of his mind. I laughed so hard on the inside but then I cleared my throat getting ready to produce my man voice.

"What's this line for mate?" I asked keeping my head low.

"Ah there's this dumb nit, think his name is Sparrow, he's giving a free bottle of rum to each man that signs up." The man said as he turned around to move up. How it sounded like Jack.

The line inched up closer and closer. I was almost there that I could here the names being called off and soon I was able to hear the scratching of the pen. Pretty soon it was the man's turn in front of me. I was far to busy lost in thought of what I was going to say that I didn't notice everyone in the line to leave.

"Sir we're out of rum. Go home." Mr. Gibbs said as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"No." I muttered.

"But we're out of rum." He said.

I walked toward the table and picked up a knife, I could see Jack looking at me with curiosity, and then I slammed the knife into the table. "I'm not interested in rum nor treasure, nor adventure. I just want to protect that fool from getting himself killed." I yelled.

"Ok then I'll put you down then. Name?" Mr. Gibbs asked I heard the chair scrape as Jack stood up.

I paused. "Name sir?"

"You can put me down as Lizzy!" I said thrusting the hood up and out of my face.

"Well that was unexpected love." Jack said staring at me.

"Yeah well you're going to thank me that moment when you've gotten yourself into some sort of trouble and I save your ass from it." I said smirking at him and his drunken look.

"Hmm I'll be looking forward to that day. Bar tender! Two bottles of rum please." Jack said clapping his hands.

The bar tender glared at him. He kept glancing up at the stairs and then at Jack. It made me uneasy but I grabbed a seat and pulled it up to the table, which Jack and Mr. Gibbs sat now. He placed a bottle of rum in front of Jack and then me. Mr. Gibbs took the last swig of rum in his bottle and then got up.

"I'll be headed to the ladies now Jack. I'll guess I'll be expecting you there later on?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

I glared at Jack. "No I don't think I will." Jack said his eyes infixed with mine.

"All right then. Play nicely." Mr. Gibbs said as he turned and left Jack and I alone.

It was quite for a while. Jack had opened his bottle and started to drink from it. I looked at mine the thirst for it burning in my throat, but I shouldn't. I couldn't trust myself around him drunk. We might end up doing something that we may not want to do, or better yet something I don't want to do. Finally the burning thirst for it took over and I picked up the bottle trying to open it. I tried but I couldn't and then Jack reached over and took out a dagger and stuck it into the cork and then popped it off. He then handed it back to me.

"Thanks." I muttered. I took a sip, the rum was warm going down my throat and I shuddered from the warm sensation. I looked at Jack who was looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering the real reason why you came back." Jack said his voice was very slurred.

"The truth is I need help finding my father." I sighed.

"Ah. At least you were honest with me. No one ever really tells me the truth." Jack said looking at the table.

"Hmm yeah." I agreed as I took another hearty swig of my drink. I was putting a dent in it now and the room was getting fuzzy.

"Your father. I knew him." Jack said after a rather long pause from either of us.

"What?!" I exclaimed as rum spouted from my mouth and nose; burning. I started coughing trying to breath.

"I knew your father." Jack repeated.

"Where? Jack where is my father?" I asked now; recovered from the shock.

"I don't know. It was a long time ago." Jack said distant but he then brought himself back and then stared at me.

"Oh." I said sinking lower into my seat. Gulping more of the rum down now.

It was a while. A lot of the people had cleared out; in fact all of the people had left. It was just Jack and I. The bar tender walked over with a stern look on his face. Jack looked at him with smiling eyes and a sheepish grin.

"Pay for a room or leave." He said coldly.

"While I don't know about you love but I'm getting a room. How about you? Do you have a place to stay?" Jack turned to ask me.

"No." I don't know why I said this. I could have slept out on the streets. Teresa would have given me a room at the whorehouse.

"Alright one room please." Jack said shoving twenty coins toward the bar tender.

"Up stairs and three doors down to your right." He said handing Jack a key.

I stood up when Jack did and fell back in my seat. The weight of the world had caught up to me and the room was spinning. Jack helped me back up slowly, placing my right arm on his firm, strong shoulders.

"I think you had a little too much to drink love." He said smiling at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled more.

We walked up the stairs and then three doors down to our right and as we past them I couldn't help but hearing noises from inside one of them. I blushed and then turned my head into Jack. He chuckled.

Sounds like somebody is having a good night." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too; I loved the sound of his deep base voice and my light melodic one.

Jack turned the key and we stepped into our room. He walked me over to the bed and then I sat down on it. He sat down next to me and started removing his boots. I attempted removing mine but I was to drunk to even loosen the strings on them. Jack smiled at me and then got off of the bed and then in front of me. He gently started to unlace the right boot. I looked down at him confused. He lifted my foot up and then slid the boot off. He then did the same for the other and then his hands traveled up to my corset but then he paused looking me in the eyes. I snapped out of them and tried to undo the lace but it just wasn't happening for me. I was just too drunk! So his fingers started from the top and worked their way down to the bottom. His hands captivated me. My face was growing hot and he looked at me with those eyes. Oh those God forsaken eyes!

His face inched closer to my face and my lips quivered in fear. The kisses I knew of were harsh and lustful kisses. I was scared but I wanted it for some reason. To feel his lips upon mine would to be like heaven. I moved my lips to his and I placed my hands on his face. His kissed me ever so tenderly. It was as if the breeze itself was kissing me. I wanted more though and I hinted that I wanted more so he kissed me harder; pulling me close to him and them wrapping me in his arms. He slowly stood and so did I, for I didn't want to break this moment nor breath. But we had to at some point and so we broke free of our embrace.

He pushed me onto the bed gently and then pinned me down. His hands were on both sides of my head and his breath was hot on my neck. Our breathing was heavy and in rhythm. I grasped his head with my hands and sent light kisses down his jaw line. He pulled away and then kissed me passionately on the lips. My hands were traveling up and down his chest; each time going lower. Until I hit his belt buckle, which I then tugged at and tried to, undo and then Jack stood up. I thought he was going to do it for me but he took in a deep breath and then leaned down next to my ear.

"Why did you stop? Don't stop." I almost moaned.

"No love. This is where we end it. Good night." Jack said as he kissed my forehead and went to go take a pillow and the quilt and made a bed on the floor.

I lied there coming down from the intensity. I sat up, picked up a boot and then chucked it at him. He didn't say a word though, but I heard it hit him. I lied down on the bed and pulled the blanket up to me. I blew out the light in the lamp and then closed my eyes to go to sleep.


End file.
